


Ode to Her

by JPA



Series: Bad Poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry, This is about an orange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPA/pseuds/JPA
Summary: She is whole, with skin blemished





	Ode to Her

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is about an orange! I wrote it a year or so ago, when I was in a creative writing class!

She is whole, with skin blemished  
Rough, discolored, and shell-like  
To protect her essence  
Two eyes  
One, a star, on the top of her head   
The other, a period, marking off her foot   
Her scent is unattractive  
Except for when she undresses  
Crevices along her plump body  
That wrap around nothing  
Like a cave   
There is much to desire  
With a new aroma, blemishes gone  
Now naked, free  
Unprotected   
And then   
Suddenly she is dug into by claws  
Limbs separated, smiles or frowns  
Or perhaps ears   
That are unable to hear   
Tense anticipation, waiting for those limbs to be  
Consumed  
One by one, fading away   
Drowning in their own bitter flaws   
She has gone, leaving an empty shell   
Useless, soon to be abandoned  
Ugly and thinned  
Gutted


End file.
